1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reel for winding a recording tape such as a magnetic tape, and a recording tape cartridge including such a reel.
2. Related Art
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-116163 or No. 2004-14022, there has been known a technique in which a cylindrical insert body made of metal is attached to a reel hub made of resin to thereby assure the rigidity of the reel hub.